


i was a heavy heart to carry

by cosmaye



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmaye/pseuds/cosmaye
Summary: in which jinhyuk and wooseok are just strangers who happened to be trapped in an elevator for the next 180 minutes.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	i was a heavy heart to carry

**Author's Note:**

> the numbers mean how many minutes they've spent.

0

_maafkan kami, pak. tapi semua teknisi sudah pulang dan kebanyakan ke luar kota karena libur panjang. kami bakal menghubungi mereka, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kemari secepatnya. kami pastikan bapak bisa keluar dari lift kurang dari tiga jam._

3

adalah satu malam di penghujung bulan maret, ketika jinhyuk menemukan dirinya terperangkap di dalam lift selama tiga jam ke depan, bersama seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sisi berlawanan.

tiga jam. yang bener aja. jinhyuk tak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi selain menendang dinding. tapi dia sudah melakukannya tadi, setelah sambungan telepon dengan call center diputus secara sepihak (karena isinya cuma jinhyuk yang marah-marah dan pegawai itu meminta maaf). setelah dicoba satu kali, jinhyuk langsung jera, karena apalah kekuatan telapak kakinya dibanding dinding besi itu. cuma bisa membuatnya meringis kesakitan saja.

jinhyuk berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya ringisannya tidak didengar si pemuda yang masih berdiri di diagonal kirinya. karena, tentu saja, gengsi. mereka tidak saling kenal. jinhyuk tidak tahu siapa namanya. jinhyuk hanya tahu pemuda itu tinggal tiga lantai di bawahnya dan jam yang dikenakan pemuda itu selalu menjadi fokus perhatiannya. ada semburat cokelat dan oranye di antara biru yang mendominasi tali jamnya. mengingatkan jinhyuk akan kain tradisional yang dikoleksi ibu di rumah.

seringnya, pemuda itu nampak sedih. kalau itu masuk akal. kadang jinhyuk menyapanya, beberapa kali. hanya sekedar sepenggal halo atau selamat pagi, yang akan dibalas dengan senyum tipis yang tak mencapai mata. pernah, jinhyuk menceritakannya pada sejin. _eh, cowok itu senyumnya sedih, deh._ sejin cuma mengernyit. _hah? maksudnya?_ kemudian dialog berhenti sampai di sana.

tiga jam. jinhyuk menghela napas pasrah. ini bakal jadi malam yang panjang, jadi dia pun duduk di besi yang dingin dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda lain itu ikut duduk di lantai.

5

setelah hari melelahkan yang dilewatinya, kenapa wooseok harus ditimpa kesialan lagi kali ini?

wooseok jatuh terduduk di lift sempit itu setelah lelaki yang juga terjebak di sana duduk di seberang diagonalnya. dia sedang menunduk ke arah ponselnya, tak sadar sedang wooseok perhatikan.

wooseok sering melihat lelaki itu. sudah lama ia mempelajari bahwa mereka punya pola waktu pergi dan pulang yang tak jauh berbeda. pukul setengah sembilan pagi dan sembilan malam, setiap hari kerja. dia baru sadar lelaki itu memotong rambutnya baru-baru ini. biasanya dia menemukan rambut lelaki itu hingga menyentuh tengkuk.

lelaki itu memberikan impresi yang ramah dan menyenangkan. kadang, jika mereka berpapasan di sekitar gedung, dia akan tersenyum dan menyapa wooseok. sesekali wooseok melihatnya bersenda gurau dengan sekuriti di lobi apartemen. seingat wooseok juga, dia biasa menggandeng seorang lelaki di sebelahnya. byungchan yang sering mampir suka membicarakan mereka bila tak sengaja berpapasan. _gila. cocok banget ya? dua-duanya cakep, ih._

lamunan wooseok mengabur sebersamaan dengan dirinya mendengar lelaki itu mengerang keras. wooseok mencuri pandang pada ponsel lelaki itu sekilas. ada tulisan game over di sana. wooseok tidak terlalu terkejut. dia sudah biasa mendapati respon yang lebih berisik dari yohan saat memainkan game yang sama.

“maaf ya,” lelaki itu mengeluarkan sepenggal tawa, di telinga wooseok terdengar seperti paksaan, “kalau agak ribut.”

wooseok tidak keberatan. sungguh. “nggak apa-apa.”

16

hal terbaik dari ponsel jinhyuk adalah memorinya yang sangat besar hingga dia bisa mengunggah game apa saja di sana. hal terburuknya adalah baterainya yang sudah rusak.

tidak butuh waktu lama hingga baterai ponselnya yang tadi masih lima puluh tiga persen menjadi dua puluh. di telapak tangan jinhyuk, ponsel itu sudah panas. mau tak mau dia harus menutup aplikasi gamenya dulu. jinhyuk mengaduk-aduk ransel kulitnya, berusaha menemukan charger portable yang biasa ia jejalkan di sana. tapi tak ada.

jinhyuk ingat. terakhir kali benda itu di tangan sejin. mungkin sejin tak sengaja membawanya dan lupa mengembalikannya. tak apa, lagipula seingat jinhyuk, pemuda itu yang membelikannya. _supaya ponsel kamu lebih gampang dihubungin,_ kata sejin, tujuh bulan lalu.

jinhyuk mendongak ke arah satu-satunya lampu yang menerangi lift. dia bertanya-tanya, kalau sejin masih bersamanya, apakah pemuda itu akan mencemaskannya? pernah, satu kali, saat jinhyuk terjebak di tengah kemacetan tol antarkota hingga tengah malam, sejin kerap meneleponnya lima belas menit sekali.

jinhyuk kerap memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada bila sejin masih ada di sini. meski tuhan juga tahu hal itu takkan pernah terjadi. tapi hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa jinhyuk lakukan sekarang. satu-satunya yang membuatnya menganggap terjebak di dalam lift selama tiga jam adalah hal yang cukup lucu.

21

wooseok sudah mencoba tidur sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi tak bisa. dia baru ingat belum makan sejak pagi. satu-satunya yang masuk ke perutnya hari ini hanyalah sebotol air mineral dan dua gigit pizza byungchan tadi siang. itu pun dirinya sudah dipelototi byungchan di gigitan kedua.

wooseok menunduk dan memeluk perutnya. agaknya berharap suara rintihannya tak perlu didengar. tapi ternyata suara perutnya berbunyi lebih keras, beberapa saat kemudian, jauh lebih keras daripada suara lelaki tadi.

sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika wooseok mengangkat wajah, yang ditemukannya adalah mata cokelat kehitaman yang lebih dulu terarah padanya.

“maaf kalau agak ribut.” wooseok merepetisi kalimat lelaki itu, yang segera disambut dengan tawa geli.

lelaki itu membuka risleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus roti lapis dan sebuah botol minum aluminium dari sana. diletakkannya di atas lantai, di antara mereka berdua.

wooseok memandang ketiga hal itu dengan ragu, lebih lama dari yang sepatutnya, sehingga lelaki itu menggeserkannya lebih dekat pada wooseok. “makan aja. dijamin nggak ada racunnya, kok. dijamin belum basi juga. baru dibeli tadi sore.” dia menunjuk salah satu roti dan menjelaskan. “yang ini isi tuna. satu lagi pb&j.”

wooseok meraih salah satu secara acak seraya berusaha memberikan senyum paling tulus. “thank you so much.” dia memaknainya.

lelaki itu membalasnya dengan senyum di bibir sebelum menawarkan isi botol minumnya. “kopi?” 

wooseok tidak suka kopi. beberapa tahun belakangan, dia juga belajar bahwa kopi bisa membuat penyakit maagnya kambuh. tapi air mineral di dalam ranselnya sudah habis dan kerongkongannya sudah terlanjur kering. jadi, dia mengangguk.

“ngomong-ngomong, kita belum pernah kenalan.” sahut lelaki itu sambil menuangkan kopi ke tutup botol minumnya yang agak besar. diberikannya pada wooseok, sebelum dia meminum langsung dari botol. “aku jinhyuk, 14c.”

“wooseok. 11a.” kemudian dia berterima kasih lagi. tapi kali ini, dengan satu kata tambahan. “thanks, jinhyuk.”

senyum jinhyuk tipis. “welcome.”

lama setelah perkenalan berakhir, jinhyuk masih tersenyum, membuat wooseok bertanya-tanya kenapa lelaki itu suka sekali tersenyum.

30

“kita tuntut orang apartemennya, yuk?” tiba-tiba saja, jinhyuk berkata.

wooseok, saking terkejutnya, tersedak saat menelan roti isi tuna. tapi dia berhasil berbicara setelah itu, di antara batuknya. “hah?”

“kalau kejebak satu jam? yah, oke lah. tapi ini tiga jam? aku nggak pernah ketemu ada orang yang stuck selama itu di dalam lift. alasannya karena teknisi sudah pulang semua pula. memangnya nggak ada yang shift malam, apa?”

wooseok, tak seperti dalam ekspektasi jinhyuk, merespon dengan pembawaan terlalu tenang. “mau dituntut pakai undang-undang apa? lagian bulan lalu ada kejadian kayak begini juga. tapi mereka nggak ada yang nuntut.”

“sumpah,” jinhyuk tak punya ide kalau hal itu pernah terjadi, “kok aku nggak tahu ya?”

“kok kamu nggak tahu, sih?” wooseok tak kalah terperanjat. “waktu itu tiba-tiba mati lampu, lama banget. teknisinya lagi keluar buat makan siang. mereka harus nunggu hampir satu jam juga. heboh banget, lho. masa nggak tahu, sih? bukannya kamu di sini-sini aja bulan lalu?”

jinhyuk juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya. lalu dia sadar. secara statistik, dua bulan terakhir intensitasnya bersosialisasi cukup rendah. tidak cuma di apartemen, tapi juga di kantor. wajar bila dia tak tahu. tapi wooseok tak perlu tahu.

jinhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata “wah. nggak tahu, deh.” sebelum cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan. “by the way, kamu baru pulang kerja juga?”

“iya. eh, enggak. eh, kalau magang itu termasuk kerja atau enggak?” wooseok kebingungan sendiri, hanya untuk membuat jinhyuk mengulum senyum karena raut wajahnya. “intinya aku lagi magang.”

“oh,” jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk, “dimana?”

“di firma arsitektur gitu. di daerah selatan.”

“wah, anak arsi ternyata.”

“kalau kamu?”

“elektro, udah lulus tiga tahun lalu.”

“berarti sebenarnya kamu bisa perbaikin lift ini, dong?”

jinhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum timpang. “kamu lagi ngelawak, nih? kalau iya, soalnya jokesnya salah alamat. harusnya sih buat anak mesin. itu juga nggak semua pinter benerin lift, kali.”

“oh. aku beneran nanya, sih. karena elektro... jadi elektronik. lift kan barang elektronik. tapi salah juga, ya? dasar bego... maaf, maaf.” wooseok menertawai kebodohannya sendiri. samar, jinhyuk bisa menemukan semburat kemerahan menjalar di daun telinga wooseok. tapi dia tak memberitahunya.

tak banyak hal yang bisa dia nikmati di dalam kotak besi dua kali tiga ini dalam tiga jam ke depan. kalau jinhyuk beritahu, satu dari sedikit hal itu akan hilang. jadi dia hanya ikut tertawa.

36

“kamu pernah nonton captain america yang kedua, nggak?” tanya jinhyuk ketika sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. mendadak, dia bangkit berdiri, menyentuh celah pintu lift yang tertutup rapat. “gimana kalau kita coba buka sendiri? kayak di film itu.”

wooseok menelengkan kepalanya, melihat jinhyuk dengan penuh kontemplasi. hal itu cukup lucu karena bagi jinhyuk pertanyaan itu tidak rumit. sebelum jinhyuk sempat bertanya _kamu nggak nonton filmnya, ya?_ wooseok membuka mulutnya.

tanya wooseok, “kamu pernah nonton film i origins?”

“ay—apa?”

“oke. berarti belum.” dia mengangguk. “jadi di film itu mereka kejebak di lift. terus mereka coba kayak yang kamu bilang tadi, maksa buka pintunya. tapi waktu ceweknya mau keluar, tubuhnya kebelah dua karena liftnya tiba-tiba terjun bebas. mungkin karena bebannya tiba-tiba berkurang banyak, nggak ngerti juga sih. intinya, ceweknya mati.”

“shit.” jinhyuk meringis ngeri.

“di hari pernikahan mereka.”

“oke. itu serem, sekaligus sedih.”

“worth to watch, though.” ujar wooseok. “tapi, intinya, aku nggak mau.”

wooseok menyatakan, jinhyuk mengerti. dia juga belum siap mati. jadi jinhyuk duduk lagi. mereka kembali pada posisi masing-masing.

43

mereka sudah menghentikan percakapan selama beberapa menit, tapi kemudian suara khas bariton milik jinhyuk memecahkan keheningan lagi.

“nice watch, by the way.” jinhyuk melirik ke arah jam tangan bertali biru tua yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri wooseok. “beli dimana?”

“dikasih orang.” jawab wooseok singkat. turut dicermatinya jam itu. jarum pendeknya nyaris mencapai angka sepuluh. ada hal tak kasat mata yang membuat jamnya mendadak terasa berat di tangan. pikiran wooseok jatuh pada tahun-tahun yang lampau, yang mampu membuatnya berkata “it’s not that nice.”

itu sebelum wooseok melepaskan jam tangannya dan menyelipkannya ke dalam saku jaket.

jinhyuk tahu ada yang salah. tapi dia juga tahu di batas mana dia bisa tahu alasannya atau tidak. jadi dia memutar otak, mencari kalimat atau frasa acak yang seolah-olah dapat menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tertinggal.

“aku punya sepatu sama persis kayak punya kamu.”

wooseok menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati sepatunya yang awalnya berwarna putih namun kini sudah menguning. ada sedikit lumpur di ujungnya, sisa hujan tadi sore. converse all star. dibelinya empat tahun lalu, beberapa hari sebelum kuliah dimulai.

“sepatu sejuta umat, sih...” hanya itu yang sanggup wooseok katakan.

jinhyuk membalasnya dengan serentetan kalimat yang tak terlalu ia perhatikan dan senyum yang tak mencapai manik mata. laki-laki di depannya ini, pikir wooseok, terlalu banyak bicara dan terlalu banyak tersenyum.

wooseok bertanya-tanya kenapa.

50

“coba pikir...”

jinhyuk tahu, di dalam benak, wooseok pasti sudah melabelinya sebagai si banyak omong. jinhyuk tak bisa protes, lagipula salahnya juga karena kebiasaan meracau bila panik. panik bila meninggalkan impresi tidak baik pada orang lain. yang ujung-ujungnya malah makin buruk.

( _you don’t have to make everyone love you, you know that._ sejin pernah berkata, setahun lalu, saat jinhyuk berusaha setengah mampus untuk diterima oleh keluarga besar pemuda itu.

_aku tahu._ lirih jinhyuk. _tapi tetep aja..._ )

“...kalau kamu ke paris, mau beli apa?”

novel yang tak lama wooseok keluarkan dari tasnya kini diacuhkan kembali. dahinya berkerut-kerut dan matanya menyipit di balik kacamata bulatnya, ketika ia menatap jinhyuk. “hah?”

“aku bakal liburan ke paris.” ini dia, kartu terakhir jinhyuk, untuk menyenangkan satu-satunya orang di tempat ini. “ada mau titip sesuatu atau oleh-oleh?”

setidaknya, kali ini, wooseok bereaksi tepat sebagaimana jinhyuk mengharapkannya. matanya yang berbentuk seperti almond membulat, garis bibirnya melekuk sedikit lebih cerah, dan suaranya terdengar takjub saat bergumam “wow! cooooool!”

jinhyuk tertawa geli menyaksikan wooseok balas menatapnya, seperti bocah kecil yang sedang menanti hadiah di hari natal.

“kamu pergi sendiri ke sana?”

jinhyuk harap wooseok tak menyadari tawanya yang berlanjut kini agak dibuat-buat. “yeah.”

“cowok yang biasa bareng kamu itu nggak ikut?” wooseok bertanya. “yang rambutnya cokelat, tingginya sepantaran aku. yang cakep banget itu.”

tawa jinhyuk beresonansi lagi, kali ini dengan desibel lebih kuat. tapi kemudian wooseok sadar bahwa lelaki itu sebenarnya hampir menangis.

54

freaking shit. harusnya konversasi ini berhenti pada batas yang jinhyuk rencanakan: wooseok berhenti memikirkan jam itu dan tidak menganggapnya orang yang menyebalkan, mereka membicarakan hal lain yang tak akan menyakiti siapa pun. meskipun itu berarti jinhyuk harus sedikit berbohong, karena, sesungguhnya, mana sempat dia membelikan oleh-oleh atau titipan wooseok.

kemudian semuanya berjalan terlalu jauh.

saat jinhyuk memandang wooseok, wooseok masih menunggu jawaban jinhyuk dengan sabar.

“dia nggak ikut.”

“oh,” wooseok mengangguk, “padahal paris kan tempat paling romantis buat liburan...”

kalimat itu membuat hati jinhyuk berdenyut nyeri.

“kalian pacaran, kan?”

jinhyuk tidak langsung menjawab. kerap kali dia pikir dengan tidak membicarakannya akan membuat rasa sakitnya hilang atau dirinya mati rasa. ternyata dia salah. “nggak lagi.”

wajah wooseok mendadak pucat. ditundukkannya kepalanya sedikit, memainkan jari-jari di permukaan halaman depan novel yang tergeletak di pahanya. our mutual friends, oleh charles dickens. “sorry.”

bahkan, setelah semua yang terjadi, jinhyuk masih bisa tersenyum. “it’s okay.” bisiknya. “lagipula aku juga ingin ada yang tahu.”

wooseok menatap jinhyuk tanpa mengatakan apa pun. jinhyuk pikir ada hal magis yang diciptakan mata bundar pemuda itu dari caranya memandang sesuatu. seperti tengah menuntut kejujuran akan sesuatu yang sejak tadi jinhyuk coba hiraukan.

“kami putus dua bulan lalu. tapi belum ada yang tahu.”

“kenapa belum?”

pertanyaannya sederhana saja. dua kata. tapi rasanya sulit bagi jinhyuk untuk merangkai jawaban. dia juga tak tahu jelas kenapa. mungkin karena dia malu akan alasannya. mungkin karena jinhyuk takut disalahkan. mungkin karena dia terlalu berambisi membuat lelucon agar semua orang nyaman berada di sekitarnya dan memberitahu hal ini hanya satu dari banyak cara untuk merusak atmosfir. mungkin karena diam saja lebih mudah daripada membuka diri.

“aku juga nggak yakin kenapa...”

“mungkin,” wooseok berdeham, “mungkin karena kamu terlalu sering senyum. jadi semua orang selalu mikir kamu baik-baik aja.”

“jadi sebaiknya aku nggak perlu senyum, begitu?”

“bukan gitu. tapi coba jangan terlalu sering tersenyum.” wooseok menganjurkan. “adik aku bilang, ada dua tipe orang yang terlalu sering senyum. satu, dia ada gangguan jiwa. dua, orang itu cuma pembohong.”

jinhyuk menyeringai saat bertanya “jadi, kamu pikir aku orang yang mana?”

kedua mata wooseok terarah pada jinhyuk, berusaha menelusuri emosi yang terpercik. jinhyuk berusaha agar wooseok tak menemukan apa pun di sana. wooseok membuka mulutnya, berkata, “kamu pembohong.”

wooseok tidak salah.

62

“punya charger portable, nggak?”

“bentar.” wooseok segera membuka ranselnya, mencari-cari charger portable yang dicurinya dari yohan semalam, sebelum adiknya itu pergi liburan dengan teman-teman kuliahnya.

ada jeda beberapa waktu, ketika jinhyuk memainkan charger portable yang sudah berpindah dari tangan wooseok ke tangannya. “aku juga punya, sih. charger portable, maksudnya. tapi nggak sengaja dibawa mantan. eh... maaf ya, jadi curhat. padahal nggak ada yang nanya.”

wooseok memandangnya dengan sorot nanar. novel pinjaman karya charles dickens itu tak lagi dipedulikannya. sudah dimasukkan kembali ke tas, memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya pada seungyoun minggu depan. wooseok masih punya dua jam lagi di sini. “kamu mau aku nanya. begitu?”

jinhyuk terkekeh. awalnya wooseok duga karena ide konyolnya. namun kemudian jinhyuk berkata, “boleh kok, kalau mau nanya.”

“tapi, kan, kamu sendiri yang barusan ngaku kalau kamu pembohong.”

“kali ini aku jujur, deh.” ujarnya, penuh afirmasi, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri ketimbang untuk wooseok. “paling enggak ada satu orang yang tahu gimana kebenarannya.”

kalimat itu berhasil membuat wooseok melengos dan memutar mata. “never thought you’re that cheesy.”

“and you’ve just met me for an hour,” diceknya jam lewat ponsel sekilas, “there are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” di ujung kalimat itu, senyum jinhyuk pecah menjadi tawa.

lalu, wooseok mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

lelaki itu tidak sepenuhnya pembohong, wooseok pikir.

66

pertanyaan wooseok adalah: _kapan, kenapa, dan bagaimana kalian putus?_

“sekali nanya langsung tiga pertanyaan banget, nih?”

wooseok tidak merespon, membuat jinhyuk mengerti kalau leluconnya tak terlalu perlu diutarakan.

jinhyuk bertanya-tanya sudah berapa hari mereka putus. pokoknya tidak tepat dua bulan. dulu, dia masih menghitung. tujuh belas hari, dua puluh satu, empat puluh. seakan-akan ada kalender di dalam otaknya dan tak pernah absen untuk diberi tanda silang tiap kali hari berlalu. tapi semakin dihitung, semakin dia kehilangan jejak.

alasannya, kurang lebih, karena jinhyuk manusia bajingan.

dari ekor matanya, jinhyuk memperhatikan, kini wooseok duduk lebih tegak, matanya sedikit memicing, bibirnya mengerucut. gestur yang seolah-olah mengisyaratkan “apa maksudnya kalimatmu tadi?”

“kami rekan sekantor, tapi ditempatkan di tim berbeda. jabatan dia lebih tinggi daripada aku.” jelas jinhyuk.

muncul setitik emosi yang sukar wooseok deskripsikan, mengendap-endap di raut wajah jinhyuk ketika ia bercerita.

“kami sering ngobrolin hal seputar kantor. brainstorming juga. sharing ide. seringnya aku minder karena ide dia selalu lebih menarik dibanding aku. things that make you think like, damn, why didn’t i think about it before?”

ada tenang sebelum badai.

“and this is the asshole part: i stole his million dollars idea. sialan, aku juga awalnya nggak tahu kalau premis idenya bisa sebegitu hebohnya. aku juga asal ngomong waktu ngaku itu ideku karena, yah, aku yang ikut rapatnya. ngerti, kan? so i got promoted. aku jadi atasan dia.”

di bulan-bulan terakhir mereka bersama, sejin masih belum sadar yang membuat posisi jinhyuk melambung tinggi adalah kredit idenya yang diambil alih. di bulan-bulan itu, jinhyuk tidur dengan mimpi buruk. ada usaha tawar-menawar yang jinhyuk buat dengan dirinya sendiri, memastikan bahwa memiliki keduanya adalah hal yang cukup diterima moral. kurva karir yang menanjak. hubungan dengan pacar tetap berjalan lancar, selama sejin tak tahu.

tapi sejin berhak tahu. dan jinhyuk tak bisa lebih lama lagi bersandiwara seakan-akan dirinya adalah protagonis dalam cerita ini. seakan-akan dirinya tidak sedang memegang bom waktu yang terus berdetik, bisa meledak kapan saja.

jadi, selagi sejin masih bisa mendengarkan dari mulutnya sendiri, jinhyuk menyerah.

jinhyuk ingat malam itu, dia mengantar sejin pulang. di depan rumah sejin, jinhyuk mematikan mesin mobil dan memberitahu segala hal yang menggerogoti benaknya akhir-akhir ini. jinhyuk meminta maaf, meski dia juga rela untuk tidak diampuni.

kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan sejin hanyalah, “aku nggak nyangka kalau kamu bisa seegois ini.”

jinhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. dia tidak berusaha menahan sejin untuk tinggal, tidak mencoba menjustifikasi apa yang telah ia perbuat. jauh di lubuk hati, dengan kesadaran penuh, jinhyuk berpikir mungkin ini yang pantas dia dapatkan.

setelah sejin turun dan membanting pintu mobil, jinhyuk segera menghidupkan mesin dan pergi ke restoran cepat saji yang ada di dekat apartemen. dia belum makan sejak siang, jadi dia membeli burger berukuran paling besar serta dua gelas soda dan dua bungkus kentang. meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak lapar.

dia menghabiskan makan malamnya (yang sudah sangat terlambat, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam) pelan-pelan, dalam diam.

rasanya seperti air mata.

75

“ouch.” testimoni pertama wooseok yang, entah kenapa, malah membuat jinhyuk menahan tawa.

“yeah.” lekuk bibir jinhyuk cepat mendatar setelah tawanya hilang. “ouch.”

“jadi karena itu kamu potong rambut?” wooseok bertanya. tapi di telinga jinhyuk, hal itu terdengar layaknya sebuah pernyataan.

terkadang orang melakukan hal yang aneh sebagai mekanisme penanganan masalah, satu hal yang jinhyuk pelajari. 

beberapa hanyalah hal remeh, seperti minkyu yang harus makan sebungkus jeli setengah jam sebelum rapat dengan klien untuk mengatasi gugupnya. terkadang cukup penting hingga sudah menjadi gaya hidup, contohnya minsoo dan kebiasaannya berpesta setelah ditinggal pergi tunangannya.

setelah sejin dan dirinya putus, jinhyuk memotong rambutnya pendek.

rasanya hal itu tak perlu klarifikasi, tapi teman-teman kantornya memaksa. _yang kemarin udah kepanjangan, bro. hahaha._ begitu cara jinhyuk membungkam mulut mereka.

saat itu sejin duduk di kafeteria yang sama namun di sudut ruangan yang berbeda. terlalu mudah untuk digapai, terlalu sulit untuk dimiliki kembali. adalah bohong jika jinhyuk mengaku tidak menoleh ke arah pemuda itu setidaknya satu kali saja.

“ini bukan gara-gara dia.” jinhyuk menjawab wooseok.

“kalau karena dia juga nggak apa-apa.” suara wooseok pelan, seakan-akan tengah menghibur. “maybe that’s how you cope with sadness.”

“aku nggak sedih. nggak lagi. masa berkabungnya udah lewat.”

“no shit.” wooseok mendengus. “but do you still love him?”

“i’ve tried to move on.” kerlingan mata jinhyuk nampak berpendar di bawah lampu sepuluh watt yang sesekali berkedip. “tinder works, for me. at least.”

“you should hear yourself saying that. ew.” wooseok bergidik geli, tapi tak bisa menahan tawanya. ketika ambiens sudah lebih senyap, dia bertanya lagi, “do you regret it, though?”

“bicara jujur ke dia? udah pasti enggak.” jinhyuk, kalimatnya sedih. tapi dia sanggup untuk memandang wooseok dan tersenyum. wooseok pikir itu senyum paling jujur yang diberikannya malam itu. “even if i can turn back time, i’ll do it all over again. because he deserves to know, and i deserve to be punished.”

82

mereka tidak banyak bicara beberapa menit setelahnya. hanya menatap lurus pada dinding besi di hadapan masing-masing.

“nggak usah terlalu dipikirin.” lagi-lagi, jinhyuk memecah kesunyian. dalam durasi nyaris satu setengah jam yang mereka lewati bersama, wooseok sudah mulai terbiasa. “aku baik-baik aja, kok. untuk sekarang.”

“kepedean.” gerutu wooseok. “aku cuma mikir, kenapa kamu mau ceritain hal sepribadi ini? we barely knew each other one and a half hours ago.”

ujung-ujung bibir jinhyuk terangkat naik. “alasannya ada banyak sih. satu, karena kamu kayaknya orang baik. dua, karena kita nggak saling kenal sebelumnya, kamu nggak bisa nyebarin ceritanya ke temen-temenku...”

“terus..?”

“terus?”

“masih ada yang ketiga, kan?”

jinhyuk meringis. “kok tahu?”

“kamu udah janji buat jujur dari awal, lho.” wooseok tersenyum puas saat tahu dugaannya benar. “nggak ngasih tau yang selengkapnya juga termasuk nggak jujur.”

ada sebuah kalimat yang akhir-akhir ini yang terlintas di benak jinhyuk dan tinggal di sana sejenak. meresap hingga membuat napasnya semakin sesak. the truth will set you free. dulu jinhyuk masih tidak memahaminya, menganggapnya hanya sebagai angin lalu.

sekarang, dia seketika mengerti.

mungkin berbicara sejujur-jujurnya bisa membuatnya tidak seperti mati rasa lagi. dan mungkin kejujuran bisa menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di lidahnya.

85

“ingat paris?” jinhyuk mengangkat alisnya. “mereka minta aku bantu tim di sana, dua tahun.”

wooseok nyaris bersorai “whoa! kereeen!” kalau saja pikirannya tidak terus-terusan mempertanyakan kenapa jinhyuk harus membohonginya. wooseok berdeham, berusaha menyembunyikan kesan antusias dalam suaranya ketika bertanya, “jadi kenapa tadi bilangnya pengen liburan?”

“kamu tahu, nggak, ada banyak alasan kenapa orang berbohong. seringnya, karena mereka nggak mau masuk ke dalam masalah dan nggak mau nyakitin perasaan orang lain. tapi ada beberapa orang yang nganggep kalau berbohong itu udah jadi kebiasaan sehari-hari. on a regular basis. udah teratur, kayak minum obat.”

wooseok segera paham. tak perlu mengatakannya juga satu sama lain sudah tahu apa yang sedang wooseok pikirkan. bohongnya jinhyuk memang sudah kebiasaan.

“aku bohong karena awalnya mikir kalau kamu nggak perlu tahu dan nggak bakal peduli. karena kita kan cuma orang asing. tapi ujung-ujungnya aku cerita juga karena konsep orang asing itu kali, ya? karena kamu nggak bisa ngasih tau ini sama siapa pun.”

“mikirin konsep-konsep segala. dasar absurd.” wooseok memberengut, agaknya menganggap celotehan jinhyuk tidak lebih dari omong kosong.

tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, yang terjadi malam ini sudah cukup absurd. bila dilakukan riset statistik, mungkin hanya satu dari ratusan ribu orang yang bisa tersangkut di dalam lift dan kebagian cerita suram hidup orang yang terjebak bersamanya. mungkin bila esok pagi dia menceritakan ini pada yohan atau byungchan, wooseok berani bertaruh kalau mereka pikir wooseok hanya bermimpi.

tawa jinhyuk lemah, menggelitik telinga wooseok, terkesan ditujukan untuk diri sendiri. “lucu nggak, sih? ternyata hubungan tiga tahun kami itu seharga sama satu tiket buat tinggal di paris.”

“is it worth it, though?” lama setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, wooseok sadar, jinhyuk masih kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

“aku...” jinhyuk termangu. dipandanginya sepatu wooseok dalam diam, kemudian naik ke matanya. warnanya cokelat kehitaman, nampak sayu di bawah lampu fluoresen yang bersinar lemah. “aku nggak tahu.”

94

cukup lama wooseok melamun, melihat ke arah dinding di depannya, sebelum berbicara lagi. “aku sama temenku suka ngeliatin kamu dan sejin. hmmm, adik aku juga, sih.”

“sumpah?” satu alis jinhyuk terangkat naik. “kok aku nggak pernah nyadar, ya?”

“kamu terlalu fokus ngeliatin pacar kamu, kali, sampai nggak sadar diomongin.”

“emangnya ngomongin apa tentang kami?”

“tentang... banyak hal sih. kalian itu cocok. banget. tipikal pasangan milenial, kata adikku. jangan tanya, aku juga nggak ngerti maksud yohan apa.” wooseok berhenti sejenak, membiarkan jinhyuk tertawa. “temenku seneng banget kalau ketemu pacar kamu. katanya estetik banget. aku nanya, _maksudnya estetik apa?_ terus jawabnya, _indah banget kalo dilihat_...”

“kalau aku, indah juga nggak buat dilihat?”

“idih.” keluhnya, hanya untuk membuat jinhyuk tergelak lagi. tapi pada akhirnya tetap menganggap pertanyaan itu serius. “dulu sebelum potong rambut, lumayan, lah.”

“aku juga kadang ngomongin kamu. waktu sama sejin dulu.”

“oh, ya?” wooseok tersenyum samar. “tentang apa?”

jinhyuk terpekur beberapa saat. dia mengeluarkan sepenggal tawa, sebelum berkata, “ini bakal nggak masuk akal, sih. tapi menurutku senyum kamu itu sedih. aku selalu mikir... kenapa ya? tapi kata sejin itu perasaanku aja, sih.”

ada keheningan yang menyelimuti konversasi setelah itu. rasanya seperti kembali pada menit-menit yang lalu, ketika jinhyuk membuka pembicaraan menyangkut jam wooseok. tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini jinhyuk pikir dia bisa mencari tahu apa yang salah.

“seok.”

wooseok mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, dipandangnya jinhyuk dengan senyum tipis terpatri di bibir. senyum yang seringkali mengganjal di benak jinhyuk, yang kerap membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

“sekarang kamu utang satu cerita ke aku.”

di telinga wooseok, kalimat jinhyuk terdengar seperti, _kamu bisa ceritakan masalah kamu sekarang. aku bakal mendengar._

99

“masih ingat waktu aku bilang tentang dua tipe orang yang terlalu banyak tersenyum?”

jinhyuk terdiam cukup lama, sebelum mengangguk. “yang pertama, gila. yang kedua, pembohong.”

“ayah aku juga terlalu banyak tersenyum.” wooseok menatap jinhyuk lekat-lekat. “tapi dia bukan pembohong.”

100

“kamu tahu, seok,” detik di mana jinhyuk paham, seketika lidahnya terasa kebas, “kamu nggak perlu cerita kalau kamu nggak nyaman...”

“tapi aku juga pengen ada orang yang tahu.” katanya, bersikeras.

jadi, wooseok memulai.

sesungguhnya, ini bukan cerita wooseok. ini cerita seorang lelaki yang ditinggalkan perempuan yang ia cintai, empat belas tahun setelah pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar. dalam tahun-tahun tersebut, pemuda itu pikir cintanya bersambut. tapi ternyata itu hanya sementara. mungkin perasaan perempuan itu berubah di tengah jalan, mungkin perempuan itu memang tak pernah mencintainya dari awal. segalanya hanya ilusi.

perempuan itu pergi, meninggalkan suaminya dan kedua anak mereka yang sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti arti dari perpisahan sepihak. tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi ke mana, hilang begitu saja, seperti lenyap ditelan bumi.

satu hal yang pasti, yang terus dipercayai lelaki itu, pernikahan mereka belum berakhir. surat cerai belum diurus.

kedua anaknya sudah kehilangan harapan sejak dulu, tidak mencari jejak akan ibu kandung mereka. sebaiknya begitu, karena mereka tak mau hidup dengan luka menganga bertahun-tahun. namun ayah mereka terus berusaha, meski tak pernah ada hasil.

hingga beberapa tahun kemudian sebuah kabar sampai pada keluarga itu. sang ibu telah lama menikah lagi, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. dia melahirkan dua anak di pernikahan keduanya dan seakan-akan menjalani hidup dengan identitas baru.

“ceritanya nggak sampai di situ.” wooseok berkata, yang membuat sepasang mata di hadapannya melebar. mendadak ada kilatan penuh kejut di mata jinhyuk.

ini baru awalnya, tulang punggung kisah keluarga wooseok.

ayahnya mulai merokok lebih banyak, kemudian mencoba minum alkohol. satu kali sebulan menjadi satu kali seminggu, satu kali seminggu menjadi setiap hari.

hingga akhirnya, satu malam di bulan juni, di tahun terakhir wooseok di sekolah, lelaki paruh baya itu terlibat perkelahian di bar dalam keadaan mabuk. seseorang menghantam kepalanya, berkali-kali, berhenti saat darah sudah mengucur dari pelipis dan lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri.

dalam waktu satu jam, anak-anak lelakinya tergesa-gesa memasuki instalasi gawat darurat setelah mendapat telepon dari polisi. _ayah kalian masuk rumah sakit._

“semuanya baik-baik saja,” si dokter jaga berkata, setengah jam kemudian. tangannya menggenggam foto ronsen dan ct scan kepala hasil pemeriksaan, namun diam-diam melihatnya dengan tatapan ragu.

tapi esoknya, ayah bangun dan tak mengenal siapa pun di ruangan itu. tak tahu siapa namanya sendiri, tak tahu siapa presiden periode ini, tak tahu membaca dan menghitung. kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bercampur aduk, tak membentuk kalimat utuh yang bisa dimengerti.

“seperti kembali menjadi anak-anak lagi.” kali ini dokter spesialis yang berkata. “kami akan berusaha semampu kami.”

tapi dari awal wooseok dan yohan tahu tak ada jalan keluar.

dan wooseok masih tak tahu bagaimana cerita itu berakhir.

110

“jadi, komentar kamu gimana?” adalah kalimat pertama wooseok setelah itu. nada suaranya ringan. jinhyuk tak punya ide bagaimana wooseok melakukannya, rasanya seperti sedang menormalisasi tragedi. tapi mungkin memang itu yang wooseok butuhkan sekarang, membahasnya dengan lebih kasual tanpa perlu lagi meratap sedih. 

yang sanggup jinhyuk ucapkan setelah itu hanyalah “ouch...?”

wooseok tertawa geli. di momen itu, jinhyuk mencermati bagaimana fitur-fitur wajah wooseok melembut.

“plot twist aside, kayaknya cerita kita punya kesamaan, deh.” celetuk jinhyuk. “both are messed up because of love. don’t you think?”

wooseok menghela napas panjang. “kurang lebih gitu, sih.”

“jadi, gimana kabar ayah kamu sekarang?”

“kami sewa perawat, tapi beliau tetap tinggal sama tante kami buat jaga-jaga.”

jinhyuk mengangguk, mengisi percakapan dengan kekosongan selama beberapa saat. kerap kali jinhyuk tidak merasa kesusahan untuk berkenalan dan membangun konversasi yang menarik dengan orang asing; baik itu klien di kantor, kenalan teman-temannya, bahkan tetangga lain yang jinhyuk temui di sekitar gedung apartemen ini.

tapi, di sini, duduk di seberang orang asing yang baru saja bercerita tentang realita kehidupan yang jarang ia jumpai, jinhyuk tak tahu harus mengatakan apa selanjutnya. kadang, kata-kata tak membantu banyak. kata-kata takkan mengubah kenyataan, karena mereka hanyalah... kata-kata.

"maaf ya, seok." jinhyuk berpikir keras untuk memilah kata demi kata untuk diucapkan selanjutnya. "rasanya nggak enak karena nggak tahu gimana caranya bantu masalah kamu. cuma bisa dengerin aja."

"mau dengerin aja udah cukup, kok." tak lama, wooseok memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sana. tangan wooseok menggenggam jam tangan bertali biru yang menarik perhatian jinhyuk di menit pertama dia masuk ke dalam lift ini. ““sebenarnya ini dikasih ibuku. tapi bagusan buat kamu aja.”

jinhyuk mengernyit. separuh dari dirinya terkejut, meski separuh lagi mengerti kenapa wooseok ingin menyingkirkan jam itu. “kenapa baru kamu buang sekarang?”

116

selama bertahun-tahun, wooseok harus merasa puas dengan ayah yang memiliki gangguan delusional. di waktu itu, wooseok belajar menjadi orang pemarah karena tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. kadang yohan akan menegurnya. _people faces wars everyday, kak. just because the world treats you bad, doesn’t mean you can walk around and be an asshole._

wooseok tak bisa bohong kalau dia sering merasa cemburu saat melihat keluarga temannya yang normal. tak ada yang kabur, tak ada yang jadi gila, tak ada hal yang dianggap sebagai aib yang harus dirahasiakan.

wooseok kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa hidupnya seperti ini, apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya, kenapa semuanya tak adil. ada lusinan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya, namun tak ada jawaban yang bisa dia terima. akhirnya dia pun berhenti bertanya.

sekarang, wooseok menemukan dirinya dalam situasi yang tak pernah dia bayangkan. duduk di lift yang tersangkut bersama seorang asing yang mendengarkan cerita keluarganya. bukankah ini aneh, wooseok pikir, karena bahkan byungchan sendiri tak tahu.

di tangan wooseok, jam pemberian ibu saat umurnya masih dua puluh itu beratnya seperti seribu ton. wooseok menerimanya karena ia bisa merasakan penyesalan dari air mata ibu yang tumpah saat menjenguk ayah.

bukan karena kasihan. melainkan karena, sejujurnya, wooseok rindu dengan ibu. dia juga ingin punya lebih banyak kenangan dengannya, layaknya anak-anak biasa. wooseok pikir, menerima jam itu bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

jam itu menyimpan banyak harapan wooseok. mungkin setelah ini ibu akan datang lagi. mungkin mereka akan makan siang sesekali. mungkin mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun wooseok bersama. 

tapi ibu tak pernah muncul lagi setelah itu. sama sekali.

dan lama bagi wooseok menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia tak perlu wanita itu.

“karena setelah dengar cerita kamu, i realise, i need to move on too. just like you.” wooseok mendekatkan tubuhnya pada jinhyuk, meraih telapak tangannya dan meletakkan jam itu di sana. kini mereka duduk berdampingan. “one step at a time, right?”

jinhyuk menyaksikan bagaimana wooseok tersenyum kala ia menggenggam jam tersebut. dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan, kesedihan di bibir tipisnya lambat laun menghilang. “and we have all the time in the world.”

“jinhyuk.”

“ya?”

“terima kasih banyak, ya.”

“untuk sandwich dan kopinya?”

“karena udah mendengarkan.” ujar wooseok. “dan yang paling penting, udah mau memulai percakapan duluan.”

“terima kasih kembali. that’s what strangers are for, right?”

“yeah.” wooseok bergabung dengannya dalam tawa kecil. “that’s what strangers are for.”

184

jinhyuk perlahan membuka mata ketika mendengar bunyi gesekan besi dan derap kaki dan benturan barang-barang yang mengusik telinganya. saat dia berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran, ada sekitar empat lelaki yang mengamatinya dari luar lift.

keempatnya memperlihatkan wajah lega. entah karena sudah sukses memperbaiki lift atau karena bersyukur akhirnya jinhyuk terbangun juga setelah sekian lama.

salah seorang sekuriti membantu jinhyuk berdiri. “bapak baik-baik saja, kan?” jinhyuk memang sudah terbiasa dipanggil dengan julukan bapak di kalangan sekuriti gedung ini. “maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, ya, pak.”

dua hal yang terasa tidak nyaman dari jinhyuk adalah leher dan bahu kirinya. mungkin lehernya karena dia tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk. sementara untuk lehernya, seingat jinhyuk, karena wooseok yang sudah ketiduran duluan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jinhyuk. tapi empat pegawai di hadapannya tak perlu tahu.

butuh beberapa detik untuk jinhyuk mencari sosok pemuda yang tadi terlelap di sebelahnya, hingga ia sadar wooseok sudah tak ada di sana.

“ngomong-ngomong, wooseok kemana ya, pak?” jinhyuk cepat-cepat meralat. “cowok yang bareng saya, maksudnya.”

“oh. mas yang satu lagi langsung kabur naik tangga. katanya udah nggak tahan mau ke kamar mandi.”

jinhyuk merasakan hatinya berdesir, napasnya terasa lebih ringan, dan tawa halusnya membuat bahunya bergetar. ada sesuatu yang membuat beban di punggung jinhyuk sedikit lebih terangkat mendengar penjelasan itu.

ketika jinhyuk sedang mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di lantai, dia termenung sejenak saat menemukan charger portable milik wooseok, bersembunyi di balik tasnya.

jinhyuk mengecek jam tangan biru yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. sudah lewat tengah malam. dia putuskan untuk mengembalikannya besok.

dan mungkin, mungkin saja, agenda itu bisa disertai dengan dua potong sandwich, sebotol kopi, juga sebuah konversasi yang tak kalah panjang dari malam ini.

**Author's Note:**

> tulisan lama, tapi diperbarui sedikit dan ganti karakter dan bikin nyadar wah suram juga nih fenfik... apaan sih... (nobody asked). i listened to hindia's untuk apa/untuk apa? a lot while writing jinhyuk's part (nobody asked part 2). btw gonna make the sequel (that also nobody asked part 3) if i'm not that lazy.


End file.
